Right in Front of You
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Hinata needs to find a husband to help her to lead the Hyuga clan. When Hiashi tells the Hokage to make it a mission, Tsunade sends the most unlikely person. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen
1. The Mission

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**xXx//Right in Front of You//xXx  
****  
****-x-x-Chapter One-x-x-**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Hinata needs to find a husband to help her to lead the Hyuga clan. When Hiashi tells the Hokage to make it a mission, Tsunade sends the most unlikely person. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

"Find a husband for Hinata Hyuga."

The room had gone quiet and the air seemed tense. Tsunade looked at her student calmly, her finger now tapping on the hard wood of her desk. As if bowing her head out of shame, Sakura gazed at the floor, not sure of what to say. Through some thought, the words had finally reached her lips.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think I can do this mission."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the pink haired kunoichi. Curios eyes stared into emerald ones, as if waiting for an explanation.

Sakura sighed, knowing what the look meant. Soft lips lay partially open, once again, not sure of what words to let escape. An elegant hand was brought up to her forehead, brushing back a few strands of hair.

"Hinata likes Naruto; I can't find a husband for her knowing this."

That wasn't an answer she wanted to hear nor was it one she was expecting to hear. She knew when she had first gotten this mission request that it wouldn't be easy to find someone to do it.

The Gondaime crossed her arms and looked down a bit, thinking seriously about the matter. Her eyebrows came together in an aggravated manner. This mission would be difficult for her student. She was well aware of the strong friendship the heiress and Sakura had.

Earlier that day, Tsunade had gotten a visit from the heiress herself. She wasn't alone for her father had accompanied her, as well as her cousin, Neji Hyuga. The clan leader had told her about his concern of Hinata leading the clan.

_"Tsunade-sama, I trust that my daughter will be an excellent clan leader, but with her shy personality and lack of ability to be confident in herself, I would like someone there to fix these problems when the time comes."_

_"What would you like me to do?"_

_"I am requesting a mission: to find my daughter a husband who will help her__ to__ lead our clan."_

Tsunade would glance in Hinata's direction a few times, noticing how the girl's clear eyes stared sadly at the ground. Not only that, but Neji would scowl every few seconds.

"Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde haired woman snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her student, a frown beginning to form on her face.

"Well, if you aren't willing to do the mission, I'll have to ask Ino or Ten Ten." She was getting ready to call Shizune but was interrupted by the girl standing in front of her.

"If I won't do it then surely Ino and Ten Ten won't. They know how Hinata feels about Naruto too. "

The Hokage closed her partially open mouth and looked down again. Now she was getting frustrated. Not one of Hinata's closest friends was eager to do this mission, at least not anyone who knew how she felt. This would become a problem for her, seeing as how this mission came directly from Hiashi Hyuga.

"I need to find someone who would be willing to do this mission, someone who knows Hinata but isn't bothered by her feelings."

"Tsunade-sama, I can't believe you would accept this mission in the first place. I mean, you're aware of-"

"Sakura, the head of the Hyuga clan wants his heir to get married. I can't refuse such a mission, not from the biggest clan in Konoha. Besides, Hinata knows about the mission, and she has no choice but to accept."

The kunoichi frowned and began to stare at nothing in particular. She didn't want this for Hinata. She'd always picture her and her friends being with the person they love. Not that Naruto really notices Hinata anyways.

_'He'__s just a stupid, hypera__ctive, ramen-eating ninja who i__s c__ompletely oblivious to the fact that Hinata likes him__ Yup, he doesn't have a single…__'_

"…Hold on…"

Then it struck her. Pink lips began to shape up into a smile as green eyes glistened with excitement. She knew what to do, who to send. The only one who would do this mission with nothing to hold him back. The ecstasy was clearly visible on her pale face.

Tsunade looked up at her pupil, tilting her head slightly.

"What is it?" She was wondering why Sakura suddenly looked so... thrilled.

"I know the perfect person for this mission."

**xXx**

"A mission!"

Sakura flinched at the sound of his loud voice. Naruto, now being 17 and a jounin at that, has not changed one bit.

"Oh yeah! What is it? Do I get to escort someone important to a village while battling off S-class criminals on the way?"

"No, you have to-"

"I know, I have to capture a spy lurking around the village and beat information out of him!"

"That's not-"

"Wait! I have to find the Akatsuki hideout and take out all of the organization members!"

"Naruto-"

"That's it isn't it? I have to go and find-"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT IT!!!"

He looked at her with bewilderment in his bright blue orbs. Arms folded, the blonde ninja narrowed his eyes at his teammate.

"Sakura-chan, you're not making any sense."

An irritated sigh escaped her small lips.

"Just come with me to see the Hokage, she'll explain everything."

She didn't wait for him to say anything, just turned around and started to walk. Naruto followed her and, not wanting to make Sakura even more upset, kept his mouth shut. There weren't many people on the streets of the village. All that could be heard was the soft wind that slightly rustled their hair. A small smile formed on Naruto's face as he enjoyed the light breeze. The kunoichi hadn't noticed though. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about why she was bringing Naruto to the Hokage.

_"I know the perfect person for this mission."_

_"Who is it?" Who could Sakura possibly be talking about?_

_"Naruto."_

_That one name made Tsunade fall off of her chair__. She quickly regained her composure though, and stood up._

_"N-Naruto! Why?!" Okay, so she hadn't completely regained it._

_"I know it sounds a little weird, but he's the only one that doesn't know."_

_Slowly sitting down __in her__ chair, the Gondaime opened up one of her desk drawers, pulling out a glass and a bottle of rum. Upon seeing this Sakura's right eye began to twitch._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I am relieving the stress."_

_"What stress?"_

_"The stress of Naruto finding a husband for the heiress of the Hyuga clan." She picked up the full glass of rum and slowly brought it to her lips._

_"So then you are going to give Naruto this mission."_

_Her hand abruptly stopped as she swiftly put the glass down._

_"I have no other choice. Why? You thought that I wouldn'__t __consent__?"_

_"Well…no…__I__ just realized __that having Naruto find a husband for Hinata might hurt her."_

_Tsunade's next words sounded a bit harsh, even to her._

_"Sakura, Hinata has to learn to deal with it. She has no choice but to get married. Having Naruto with her will help her to realize that she has to live with that pain, and eventually get over it."_

Yeah, those words were harsh alright. Even though she hated to admit it, Sakura knew Tsunade was right.

**xXx**

"Okay granny, what's my mission?"

The Sannin suppressed the urge to get out of her seat and punch the jinchuuriki. Sakura had done it for her anyway.

"Naruto, don't be so rude!"

"OW!"

Both hands quickly came up to soothe the large bump forming on his head. He rubbed it and looked frighteningly at his teammate.

"Sakura-chan, you hit pretty hard."

"Enough fooling around. Naruto, you're here for a mission that was originally assigned to Sakura."

"To Sakura?"

This confused him. Why was he being assigned Sakura's mission?

"Yes, to Sakura."

"Why are you telling me then?"

"I… couldn't do it."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

Sakura quickly glanced at her mentor, the tension she had felt before came back back, slowly building up.

"Her mission was to find a husband for Hinata Hyuga. A husband who could boost her confidence and help her to lead the Hyuga clan."

Naruto was even more confused. Why couldn't Sakura do this mission?

"Sakura-chan, how come you couldn't do this?"

The kunoichi brought a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"I-It's just too much pressure looking for a guy to help lead the Hyuga clan."

As suspicious as she seemed, Naruto still believed her. He put on his cheesiest smile and stood up straight.

"Hehe, don't worry, I can do this mission. It can't be that hard right?"

Tsunade sweat dropped, his confidence wasn't enough to stop the feeling of anxiety she had. She placed her head on top of her joined fingers, getting ready to explain the contents of the mission.

"There is no specific time in which this mission needs to be completed. Until it is though, you will be staying at the Hyuga mansion. As soon as you leave this tower you will head home, gather your belongings, and head to the mansion. Do you understand?"

Naruto hadn't been paying attention. As soon as she had spoken her second sentence, his mind went into its own world.

_'I'll have to stay there! But what if they don't serve any ramen? __Awwww__ man! How troublesome. Great, now I sound like Shikamaru. Ugh, I can't live without my ramen! This is-'_

Sakura put both hands on her hips while tapping her foot impatiently. When she took a closer look at the ramen-loving ninja's face, she noticed that he was in his own little world.

"NARUTO WILL YOU ANSWER ALREADY?!"

"GYAH! I UNDERSTAND!"

Her teeth looked sharp andthere was a vein popping out of her head. She looked like a monster.

_'Geez, Sakura sure does look scary when she's mad.'_

The Gondaime closed her eyes in satisfaction. Naruto may be clumsy, but he always pulled through in the end. She knew this, and yet she felt a bit of doubt in the pit of her stomach. There was no other option though, and so she was forced to depend on him.

"Good. Now you both may leave."

They nodded their heads in unison, then turned around and left.

**xXx**

Naruto looked outside at the setting sun. Sapphire eyes shimmered as they gazed into the colorful depths of the sky. The orange and yellow mixtures gave a feeling of warmth and contentment.

He didn't know how long he was going to be on his new mission. In a way, he was kind of excited about it. The Hyuga clan has always been a proud and prominent one, providing generations of powerful ninja. While there, he could train with Neji and maybe learn a few things about the Byakugan.

The thought made him grin as he finished packing his things. He tied his bag shut and slung it over his right shoulder. As he headed toward the door, he took one last look at his empty room, and then left.

The jinchuuriki had never gotten a mission like this. It made him wonder how Hinata was taking it. The both of them had been on plenty of missions together, but he still didn't know her very well. All he did know about her was that she was shy, lacking in confidence, and was one day going to be the head of the Hyuga clan.

"Does she even wanna get married? What if she doesn't wanna get married? What if she's being forced to? Of course she is! If she wanted to she would find someone for herself. She shouldn't be forced to. That's not right!"

The blonde haired ninja continued to talk to himself while his feet unconsciously took him to his destination. Realization struck him when he noticed his feet had stopped. As he looked up, his eyes were met with the humongous site of the Hyuga mansion.

His hand clenched his bag tightly as he headed toward the entrance. Upon reaching it, he lightly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

The door slowly opened to reveal clear eyes, long bluish hair, and flushed cheeks.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Hinata had answered the door. Her face went from flushed to looking as red as a tomato. Naruto was startled to see that the shy girl had answered the door. He was expecting a servant of some sort. With how big the house was, you'd think that they had one.

"Oh, hey Hinata. I wasn't expecting you to answer the door."

She lowered her head and stepped aside.

"C-C-Come in"

He casually walked inside and took in his surroundings. The mansion wasn't only huge, but clean. There was nothing spectacular about it though, it was very plain and there was plenty of space to add more.

He turned to face Hinata after feeling a light tap on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, why a-are y-you here?"

He didn't like the way she stuttered. He made a mental note to himself to help her cut the habit. Then it hit him. Why was Hinata asking why he was here? Shouldn't she know?

"Huh, I thought…"

Now he remembered. this mission wasn't meant for him, it was meant for Sakura.

"Oh wait, Sakura was supposed to do this mission. I'm here to do the mission Tsunade gave me! Ya know, the one to help you find your husband!"

"…oh…"

She looked… sad. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for her. He guessed that she really didn't want to get married. Glancing towards the window he noticed that the sun had gone down. His bag was starting to feel a little heavy.

"Uh, Hinata, can you show me where I'm staying, so I can put my stuff away."

She must have forgotten that he was there because she looked surprised when he had said her name. Their eyes met, but she quickly looked away and nodded.

"Y-Yes."

The heiress walked timidly ahead of him. She made her way upstairs while Naruto followed closely behind. They stopped about five doors to the right of the stairway.

"H-H-Here is w-w-where y-y-you w-will be s-staying."

Just like the rest of the mansion, his room was huge, clean, and plain. There was a window on the far end, and a dresser next to it. His bed lay in the center with another dresser across from it. He laughed as he ran inside.

"Thanks Hinata!"

He jumped on the bed and placed his hands underneath his head. He dropped his bag on to the floor and turned his head to the clear eyed girl. One again, she looked down and blushed.

"My… f-f-father w-w-will t-t-talk to y-y-you t-t-tomorrow. G-G-Goodnight N-N-Naruto-kun."

He gave her his usual smile, but she just looked down miserably. His smile faded with the look on her face. He would help her to find the man that _she_ wanted, he promised himself that.

"Goodnight Hinata."

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**End of Chapter One**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

Sorry the first chapter is so boring (And if I didn't do so well). It's just to start off of the story. It'll get better as Naruto and Hinata spend more time with each other. (She won't be stuttering for long either.)


	2. So much for Smooth Walking

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**xXx//Right in Front of You//xXx  
****  
****-x-x-Chapter Two-x-x-**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Hinata needs to find a husband to help her to lead the Hyuga clan. When Hiashi tells the Hokage to make it a mission, Tsunade sends the most unlikely person. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

Azure eyes opened to the sound of knocking, wincing as they caught the bright rays of the sun. A yawn escaped his lips as Naruto slowly sat up and turned around in his bed, or what he thought was his bed. A surprised look crossed his face as he realized where he was, but the look seized as his memories of the previous day came flooding back. The knocking continued.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming."

The jinchuuriki groggily walked to the door, hoping that whoever was behind it would have his breakfast. He opened the door not to see what he was hoping to, but to see none other than the clan leader's nephew, Neji Hyuga.

The clear eyed teenager looked irritated with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"It's about time. Hiashi-sama requests your presence downstairs, try and look presentable."

Naruto sweat dropped, so much for a 'hello'.

"Heh, nice to see you to Neji. I'll be down in a second."

Without waiting for him to say anything the blonde haired ninja shut the door. He turned around and groaned. Hiashi wanted to see him now? What would he do? What would he wear?

"If the head of the Hyuga clan wants to see me then I better look professional. Yeah, I have to look cool and walk smoothly, showing off my charming side. Hehehe, it's perfect!"

He could just picture it.

_He walked smoothly down the stairs, his flashy outfit looking cool all the way down. Hiashi looked at him, approval written all over his face. Hinata was stan__ding next to him, blushing and__ commenting on Naruto's "__suave__ attitude". Upon reaching the bottom, the head Hyuga immediately brought out his hand. __The blue eyed ninja took it with no hesitation._

_"It's so good to finally meet the ninja whom the Hokage sent to do this mission. __I must say that I'm very happy__ with her choice. To think, such a cool and smooth ninja like __yourself__ actually exists!"_

_A cocky grin formed on __the blonde haired teenager's__ face as sparkles circled around his shiny white teeth._

_"Oh Naruto-kun! You're just so slick, so__amazing, and __so sexy__!" The Hyuga heiress had forgotten about her stuttering. She was too impressed with the overly __attractive__ Naruto._

_"Hehe, well, it's best to get the approval of the head of the strongest clan before I become Hokage, and __open up my beef ramen shop.__"_

_"Become Hokage! Oh yes, you would make an excellent one! A ninja with such class and__ such great taste in ramen deserves to take the spot!"_

_"__Aw, you don't mean that!"_

_"No, but I do! In fact, I think I should step down as the head of the Hyuga clan and let you take that title as well!"_

_"Really!?__ So, I'll get to learn the ways of the clan and possibly develop my own Byakugan!?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Naruto-kun, I can't wait for you to lead the clan! You're just so cool!"_

_He flashed the heiress a million dollar smile._

_"I know I am! That's why I'm gonna be Hokage!" He laughed in excitement at the words that had come out of his mouth._

The laughing in his thoughts had come into reality with him as he heard banging against the door and a "stop fooling around you idiot" soon after. His laughter ceased, but the excitement was still evident on his face. Quickly undressing himself down to his boxers, Naruto rummaged around in his bag to find something formal. He had no luck though; the best thing he could get was his white shirt, black pants, and an orange sweater.

So much for looking cool, guess the _smooth_ walking would have to suffice.

He sighed and put on his clothes, placing his headband on his forehead in the end. Opening the door, the hyperactive teen was surprised to see Neji standing there.

"You're still waiting for me?"

"What do you mean 'still waiting'? You're done changing, so come downstairs."

The seriousness in his voice made Naruto's eye twitch. He would never understand why Neji acted the way he did.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Naruto prepared himself for his _smooth_ walking. He cleared his throat, stood up straight; put both hands to his side, chin up, and expression completely professional. He had made sure that his hair looked light and flashy.

He decided that both hands at his sides made him look dumb though, so he placed his right one into his pocket.

"Oh yeah, who looks good? I look good, that's-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

The brown haired Hyuga looked at Naruto like he was mental. The jinchuuriki brought a hand behind his head and laughed.

"I was just-"

"Whatever, let's just go."

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_'Why'd he ask me in the first place?'_

He turned away from Neji and instead looked at the bottom of the stairs. In his thoughts he had pictured Hiashi and Hinata standing there.

"Where's Hiashi?"

"Don't call him Hiashi, call him Hiashi-sama. He's in the dining room to the left of the stairway."

Neji made his way downstairs as Naruto followed. They made there way to dining area passing many rooms and the library.

_'Geez, when he said left of the stairway I didn't think he meant this far left.'_

The Byakugan user glanced at the Kyuubi holder when he heard him groan.

"The dining area is at the end of the hallway by the kitchen."

After a minute or so they stood at the entrance of the dining room. From outside the door Naruto heard whispers and the sound of glass as it was placed on the table. He prepared himself like he did when he was coming downstairs, placing a hand in his pocket and standing tall. Instead of his professional look though, he put on a cocky grin.

Seeing this display for the second time Neji rolled his eyes.

_'What an idiot.'_

The said Hyuga slowly opened the door, revealing the head of the clan and his two daughters seated comfortably at the table lying in the center of the room.

Naruto walked inside, making sure that his _smooth_ walking looked… well, _smooth_. He placed one foot gracefully before the other, each step looking better then the one before it. His eyes sparkled and his blonde hair seemed to blow with the nonexistent wind.

Everything was perfect, until he tripped over his so-called graceful foot. The ninja landed with a hard thud against the wooden floor, his nosed crushed from impact.

The room went quiet while Naruto laid there with his smashed nose. Hiashi sat in his chair calmly, but still aggravated. Hinata's face turned red, somehow feeling Naruto's embarrassment. Hanabi smirked at the idiot sprawled out on the floor. And Neji, oh boy, Neji…

… was laughing his ass off.

All eyes turned to the normally quiet Hyuga as he pointed and laughed at the teenager whose face was on the ground. Tears were practically in his eyes from laughing so hard, and this didn't make Naruto feel any better.

**xXx**

After all of the commotion was over, Naruto got up and took a seat next to Hinata. The kunoichi blushed while trying to make him feel better.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, it's o-okay. A-a-alot of p-p-people t-trip and f-f-fall."

"Yeah, but not on their own foot."

"Hanabi, you shouldn't-"

"It's alright Hinata, I'm fine. My nose just hurts a little."

The said nose was red and much larger then before due to swelling. Although his nose was sore, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Hinata didn't stutter when talking to her sister.

_'I guess she doesn't stutter when she talks to people in her family.'_

"Are you all ready to discuss what you are here for?"

Hiashi's deep voice slowly filled the room, effortlessly catching the attention of the other individuals. Four pairs of eyes turned to him, each holding their own sentiment.

"As you all know, I had requested a mission to the Hokage, a very important mission that will affect the future of the Hyuga clan. The mission is to find Hinata a husband, one who will help her to lead our clan when I pass away."

Naruto glanced at Hinata and found that she looked distraught. Her eyes no longer gazed at her father, but stared into the center of the table.

"Naruto."

The way in which he said his name was grave and almost frightening.

"Y-yes Hiashi-sama?" Great, now he was stuttering.

"I trust that you will find someone who will be there for my daughter and teach her to be confident in herself."

The blonde ninja grinned.

"Hehehe, don't worry about that! I'll find someone who'll help you lead your clan and make Hinata happy!"

He remembered what he had promised himself last night. He would make sure to fulfill that promise.

Hiashi stood up and nodded his head to everyone at the table before leaving. Soon after, Hanabi and Neji left, leaving Naruto and Hinata in the dining room. The heiress was still staring at the table, though her miserable expression had gone down a bit. She looked at him, the heat rising in her cheeks.

"T-T-Thank you, N-N-Naruto-kun."

He smiled at her.

"It's no problem!"

Her blush deepened at the sight of his face.

"I g-g-guess we'll s-s-start t-t-tomorrow."

"Huh? Start what?"

"The m-mission."

"Oh! Right, we'll start tomorrow."

The smile still on his face, Naruto got up from his seat and offered a hand to Hinata. Her face turned as red as a tomato when she saw this, but took his hand anyway. The jinchuuriki gestured for her to walk ahead of him and she complied. A few seconds after she started walking he followed, the memory of tripping over his own foot coming back to him.

Yes, it all started when he followed Neji to the dining room, just like how he was following Hinata. He walked in looking so good, until one foot decided to trip over the other. His face flushed with embarrassment as he remembered how he had fallen.

The ninja was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the chair that stuck out at the end of the table. The Hyuga heiress simply avoided it, but Naruto wasn't so lucky.

"GYAAAAH!"

Hearing his scream Hinata instantly turned around-

"Naruto-kun are you al-"

-only to be taken down with him.

Her face couldn't have turned anymore red as she came face to face with Naruto. Her clear eyes stared into his blue ones while his body was on top of hers, their position not looking very appropriate.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-k-k-kun."

"Hinata, I-"

The sound of a door opening caught both of their ears as they looked up. The both new they should've moved, but their bodies just couldn't do that right now.

"Naruto, I forgot to-"

Everyone froze.

_"…tell you something."_

The two of them looked at the older Hyuga, both not moving an inch. Neji's eyes were covered with a dark shadow, murderous intent still visible. Fangs seemed to pop out of his mouth, and he looked like he was about to strangle something.

Or more specifically, someone.

Hinata couldn't find the words to say. Naruto could feel a huge lump in his throat as he gulped.

"Neji, I can-"

_"__Get off of my cousin."_

For a moment he didn't do anything, but with some hesitation got off of Hinata. The Hyuga girl sat up, the red on her face not fading away.

"Neji, listen-"

"You have three seconds to start running."

"Neji-"

"Three."

"Neji!"

"Two."

"Oh shit…"

"One."

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Two**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

I don't really like this chapter, it was mainly suppose to be about Hiashi announcing the mission to everyone. That'd be really boring though so I tried to add some humor (which didn't work out so well.) Anyways the real fun starts next chapter, when the mission begins and Naruto and Hinata become close. (And when he Hinata works on stopping her stuttering.) Review and let me know what you think. (More reviews means more updating. :D)


	3. Walking the Streets of Konoha Part I

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**xXx//Right in Front of You//xXx  
****  
****-x-x-Chapter Three-x-x-**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Hinata needs to find a husband to help her to lead the Hyuga clan. When Hiashi tells the Hokage to make it a mission, Tsunade sends the most unlikely person. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

"Okay Hinata, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes N-N-Naruto-kun."

Hinata watched as Naruto placed a huge bag over his shoulders. They were standing near the entrance to the mansion, prepared to begin the mission. Hanabi stood next to the duo with her arms crossed. Her lips formed into a frown when she looked at the blonde haired ninja.

"Are you sure you want to go like that?"

He stared at her, confusion evident on his face.

"What are you talking about Hanabi?"

This time she couldn't help but smirk.

"I mean, do you want to go with your black eye?"

Oh yes, even though Naruto had tried to explain many times that falling on Hinata was just an accident, Neji still wouldn't stop chasing him. After about an hour of running, the said Hyuga finally pounded Naruto after trapping him in a corner. He stopped when Hinata rushed inside and told him that it really was an accident. She came too late though, for the poor jinchuuriki had broken teeth, a bloody nose, a distorted face, and a fashionable black eye to go with it.

"Of course I'm going! I won't let my looks stop me from doing my mission."

Hinata stood there, secretly hoping that it would. It made her uncomfortable to know that the mission would begin as soon as they left the house, and yet she was satisfied knowing that Naruto would make sure she'd marry someone she'd be happy with.

The heiress knew though, that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't find anyone.

"Alright then, let's go!!"

Throwing his hands in the air with excitement, Naruto started walking out of the house. He turned around to look at Hinata who blushed, nodded, and then began to follow him. When they had exited the mansion Hanabi gave them a small wave and shut the door. Before she did though, Naruto could have sworn he saw Neji behind her, glaring daggers at the blonde ninja.

**xXx**

Hinata walked shyly next to her crush, who would glance in her direction in a curios manner. The two of them were just walking the streets of Konoha, the Hyuga not sure of where they were going. She began to look down at her feet, watching as her right foot moved before her left. When she looked up again she noticed that Naruto was not just glancing at her, he was staring at her.

"Hinata."

His voice caught her by surprise.

"Y-Yes?"

"Why do you stutter?"

The question was completely unexpected and it had Hinata feeling even more uncomfortable then she already was.

"I mean, you don't stutter all the time, I noticed that when you were talking to Hanabi. But why do you stutter around everyone else, like me?"

He wasn't upset, nor was he confused. At first glance you would think that he was curios, but when you looked closely you can tell that he was a little annoyed.

"I…"

She wasn't sure of how to answer that. Should she tell him? No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He was on this mission to find her a husband, why would she tell him that she likes him?

"I-I-I'm not s-s-sure."

As though ashamed of herself she lowered her head a little.

"Well, you should stop."

Great, now he sounded upset. Was he mad at her? Does he think she's pathetic? Does he think she's annoying? All these questions swarmed into her head at the tone of his voice. She was afraid that the jinchuuriki didn't like her very much. Not only that, but she was at a loss of words, and there was this awkward silence between the two.

Finally finding her voice and doing her best not to stutter, Hinata slowly let a few words escape.

"… I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at her, noticing the sad and fearful look on her face. He frowned and continued to look ahead.

"Hinata, I wasn't trying to say it in a bad way. It's just that you should be more confident in yourself. You don't have to be shy all the time, just be yourself, like me! You don't have to be shy around me either, I'm your friend!"

A big and goofy grin formed on his face as he let out a little laugh. The heiress couldn't help but smile and turn red as her heart began to beat ten times faster then it normally should. After hearing those words, she promised herself that she would do her best to cut her habit of stuttering, especially around Naruto.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

It could take a while though.

"Hehehe, no problem! Just remember what I said!" he completely ignored the fact that she had just stuttered, telling himself that it would take her some time. Old habits die hard, as they say.

They both continued to walk, passing the many stores and restaurants of Konoha.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Hm? What is it Hinata?"

"W-Where are w-we going?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? We're going to do our mission."

"That's not what she meant, dobe."

Two pairs of feet froze at the familiar voice, Naruto was the first to turn around.

"Sasuke-teme!?"

The said ninja completely ignored the usual insult, and instead nodded in Hinata's direction. She nodded back politely after clasping her hands together.

"Hey! Stop nodding at her and tell me what you're doing here!"

"Hn. I live here too."

Naruto brought his fist up to his face, shaking it in a threatening manner as he yelled.

"That's not what I meant! I meant, why are you following us!?"

Sasuke's expression was, well, annoyed. Both hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were relaxed. He wore a blue cloak with the Uchiha symbol on his back. His pants were black and the vest underneath his cloak was black as well.

"I wasn't following you loser, and you don't have to be so loud. I was in the weapons store buying shuriken when I saw you and the Hyuga girl walking together."

Hinata wasn't sure how to react to that. It's not like she expected Sasuke to really know her name anyways.

"Her name's Hinata! And you didn't answer my question teme!"

"Hn. I know who she is-"

So he did know her name.

"- and I did answer your question. You're just too stupid to remember."

"Why you-"

All he did was come out of the weapons store, and yet Naruto found a reason to pick a fight with him. You'd think things would change between to two teammates, but it was like Sasuke had never left in the first place. Whenever the jinchuuriki saw him, he felt this urge to start yelling and start an argument, just so he could win in the end. That never happened though.

"I'm gonna pound your-"

"Where are you going anyways?"

"-face in, you… huh?"

The question had completely caught him by surprise. Not only that, but Naruto had to wonder why he even cared in the first place? First of all, Sasuke wouldn't care where you're going, unless it affected him. Second of all, Sasuke would never try to start up a conversation. So why did he bother saying anything when he saw Hinata and Naruto? Third of all, Sasuke would never ask Naruto a question without insulting him in the end. Something was off.

"What does it matter teme? We're not bothering you."

Sasuke's expression didn't change. Instead he kept his composure.

"Hn. Does it have to concern me? Maybe I was just curios."

Last of all, Sasuke would never admit he was curios about something Naruto was doing.

"Okay Sasuke, what game are you trying to play here?! You'd never start up a conversation with anyone and you sure as hell wouldn't ask _me_ a question! That's just not like you!"

"So you do have a brain."

Hinata watched as Naruto turned red out of anger. She was surprised to see him calm down after a few seconds and smirk.

"I don't have to stand here and interrogate-"

"Hn. He said a word with four syllables."

"-you. I have better things to do."

And with that, the ramen loving ninja grabbed Hinata's hand (who turned bright red) and walked away.

Sasuke stood still, emotionless as ever, and turned in the direction of the weapons store. A pink haired kunoichi exited the store, not looking too happy.

"Sasuke-kun, you were supposed to find out where they're going!"

"I tried, but the dobe actually outsmarted me for once."

Sakura sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"And I really wanted to know where they were going too."

"It's not that important."

"Yes it is! I need to make sure Naruto doesn't do anything to hurt Hinata."

"If it's his mission to find someone for her, she's going to get hurt no matter what."

As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right.

**xXx**

Hinata should've known from the moment they left the house that Naruto would take her to Ichiraku Ramen. After arriving the said ninja went back into his cheerful mood despite his encounter with Sasuke. They took a seat by the counter and ordered they're food.

As soon as the hot, steamy bowl was placed in front of him Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and gobbled down his food. Being as shy as she was, the Hyuga heiress hesitated before she too grabbed her chopsticks and began to eat.

After about thirty minutes the two ninja had finished eating. Hinata gracefully placed her bowl aside while Naruto stacked his up. The jinchuuriki then placed his money on the counter, waved goodbye to Ayame and her father, and then left.

They didn't walk too far though, actually they walked right across the street, where Naruto dropped his heavy bag.

"Hinata, could you stand to the right of me? It's important for the mission."

She did as she was told and walked to the other side of Naruto. He gave her a thumbs up in return, and bent down to open up his bag.

Hinata stared at the blonde ninja as he struggled to pull a fairly large object out of it.

"Alright, this shouldn't be a problem. I just have to pull a little harder."

He did just that only to fall on his butt. He swiftly got back up and grabbed the bag again, once more trying to pull the item out.

"Come on you stupid thing! Will you come out already!? GYAH!"

"D-do you need h-help Naruto-kun?"

He attempted to give her a reassuring smile as he continued to struggle.

"No-that's-okay-Hinata! I-got-it!"

And with one final pull he was able to get the item out. Hinata nearly dropped to the floor after seeing what he was trying so hard to obtain.

"A poster?"

"Heheheh, not just any poster!"

And in one elegant movement the poster flew open, revealing words that almost made Hinata faint out of embarrassment.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun-"

"Do you like it Hinata? It's the perfect plan!"

Hinata read the poster again, completely embarrassed by the words written on it. And to make things even worse, Naruto had to repeat it aloud.

"HYUGA HEIRESS NEEDS A HUSBAND! HUSBAND GETS TO BE THE LEADER OF THE HYUGA CLAN! THERE'S NO CATCH, AND IT'S COMPLETELY FREE!"

It sounded like he was selling the poor girl. She now saw why Naruto wanted her to stand on the right of him, it's because underneath all of the words was an arrow pointing in her direction. It was obvious to her that the jinchuuriki had no idea what he was doing. In fact, he probably didn't know how to do this mission in the first place! Thinking the way he does, this was his best solution.

Of course, just because she knew he didn't understand what he was doing doesn't mean that she wasn't embarrassed by it. She wished that somebody could save her from this living nightmare.

As if on cue, Sakura just so happened to pass by, and let me tell you…

… she wasn't very happy.

Cracks formed underneath her feet with each step she took, as she stomped toward the clueless jinchuuriki. Her hands were clenched in tight fists and her teeth had become razor-sharp. Naruto stopped all of his yelling as he noticed his teammate walking toward him. His lips formed into a goofy grin upon her arrival.

"Sakura-chan! It's good to see you and all but I'm busy doing my mission!"

The kunoichi glanced in Hinata's direction, noticing that the girl looked about ready to faint.

"I know what you're doing Naruto." Her voice was raspy and almost snake like. It sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Well, if you know then why are you…" As if hit with a sudden stroke of brilliance, the jinchuuriki gasped.

"Sakura-chan! I never knew you were like that!"

"…What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Hiashi wants to find Hinata a husband, not a wife!"

Oh yes, Hinata was about ready to die at this point. As for the other kunoichi, her eyes were covered by a dark shadow and her fists were shaking intensely.

"Na-ru-to…"

Oh no, he knew that look.

"S…Sakura-chan?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!"

And not being able to hold it in any longer, Sakura sent Naruto flying into a nearby wall.

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Three**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

I'm sorry, I know I said I would update soon last chapter, but life's a drag. Anyways, I know everyone wants Hinata's suttering to stop so I tried to reduce it some in this chapter (except for the part where she was embarrassed by Naruto's poster). It' s a habit of hers to stutter, and she's not going to stop just like that. As for the rest of the chapter, I had fun making it, and we get to see Sasuke! I think I'm gonna make three more chapters with them walking the streets of Konoha, so that you can see some of the other characters. Of course there will be a few scenes where they go back to the Hyuga mansion. (And Neji is not happy when he finds out that Naruto tried to "sell" his little cousin). Oh, and thank you for all of the wonderful reviews last chapter! Reviews make me want to update so I was happy to see so many! Review this chapter and tell me what you think.


	4. Walking the Streets of Konoha Part II

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**xXx//Right in Front of You//xXx  
****  
****-x-x-Chapter Four-x-x-**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**Summary: **Hinata needs to find a husband to help her to lead the Hyuga clan. When Hiashi tells the Hokage to make it a mission, Tsunade sends the most unlikely person. NaruHina SasuSaku NejiTen

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

"Why!? Why is it always me!?"

Neji once again resisted the urge to punch Naruto in the face.

"Because you're stupid, that's why! What the hell were you thinking!!?"

"I was trying to do my mission!"

"BY SELLING MY COUSIN!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU!!!"

"Neji-"

"Don't try and stop me Hinata-sama! This blonde haired freak deserves to die!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a-"

"SILENCE FREAK!"

"Neji-niisan!"

By the time this "conversation" had ended, Naruto had become the ugliest person in Konoha. Neji, who was still furious, did his best to calm down as his cousin did her best to help him do so.

"I-it was Naruto-kun's way o-of helping me."

"It was a stupid and embarrassing way of helping you! I have to remind myself to give gratitude to Sakura later."

Naruto, who had regained consciousness, got up from the floor and pointed a finger at the older Hyuga.

"My poster idea was brilliant! I even had the arrow and everything!"

"If you think that idea was brilliant I don't even want to know what you're going to do next. In fact, when you two leave to go out on the streets again, I'll go with you."

"What!? No way! I don't want some girly looking bozo going with us to do my mission!"

"That's just too bad freak!"

"Bozo!"

"Freak!"

"BOZO!!"

"FREAK!!"

"Oh dear…"

**xXx**

In the end, Naruto lost, and Neji ended up going with Hinata and the jinchuuriki out on the streets of Konoha. Just like before, Hanabi stood at the door, waving her hand as the three of them walked away. Naruto once again carried a bag over his shoulder, although Neji made sure he didn't place a poster inside.

Hinata, who stood quietly in between the two, noticed that they were going the same way that they did last time. She figured that the blonde ninja was taking them to Ichiraku Ramen, but the idea soon faded as they surprisingly walked past it.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Hm? What is it, Hinata?"

"W-where are we going today?"

Neji looked at him expectantly, also curios as to where they were going.

"We're going to the perfect place to do the mission!"

Of course, the brown haired Hyuga knew Naruto's way of thinking, so he suddenly came to a conclusion.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY COUSIN TO A BAR YOU FREAK!!!"

Hinata's face turned red as she brought her hands together. She knew that this would lead to another fight. What she didn't know was why Neji was acting so abnormal. For as long as she has known him, he has never called anyone a freak. Naruto must have brought out this inner Neji when the older Hyuga found out about the poster.

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD I TAKE HER TO A BAR!?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW THE WAY YOU THINK!"

She knew that if she didn't intervene, this fight could turn physical. Even though her voice was as soft as a whisper, her tone made her clearly noticeable to the fighting ninja.

"Y-You two should stop fighting."

Yes, just those few words silenced the both of them. Neji stubbornly turned his head to the right while Naruto only stared at the clear eyed girl. He didn't realize how soft her voice was. You'd think that it would be annoying because it was barely audible to the ears. Although, between all of the shouting, it was… nice.

A small smile graced his lips as he looked ahead into the clear blue sky. The town was peaceful today, and the green leaves chased each other in front of his azure eyes. Looking back at the two Hyugas, he noticed that they were both content and relieved of any tension. The trio continued to walk like this until Naruto remembered Hinata's earlier question.

"I forgot to tell you where we're going, Hinata."

Her clear eyes widened in realization as she turned to look at the jinchuuriki.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, I forgot to tell you where we're going."

Her eyes never left him as she gazed at him expectantly. He looked back at her in the nicest way possible, slowly opening his mouth to speak.

"Well…"

Hinata couldn't help but notice…

"we're going…"

How kind he could look…

"to the…"

Even if there was a monster…

"training…"

Inside of hi-

"What the hell is taking you SO LONG!? JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

Naruto could practically feel the red chakra building up inside of him. He was so eased up by the peaceful scene that it seemed only right that he talked that way. Of course Neji had to ruin it. He was going to start up another fight, but thought better of it when he saw Hinata's face. He was sure she didn't feel like listening to the both of them argue.

"We're going to the training grounds."

"The… training grounds?"

"That's right! The training grounds!"

"How is that going to help Hinata-sama find a husband?"

"Well, Hiashi-sama said he wanted Hinata to marry someone who could boost her confidence and help her lead the clan, what better person to do that then a ninja!"

As much as he hated to admit it, Neji knew that Naruto did have a point. Without saying anything more, both him and Hinata followed Naruto to the training grounds.

**xXx**

"A-Are we just going to wait here, N-Naruto-kun?"

The three of them were just standing there, not sure of what to do now that no one was there.

"I –uh- don't know."

"This is what happens when we follow a freak."

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!!"

"You better close yours."

"P-Please don't start fighting again."

And once again, they just stood there. The only sound heard was the shifting of the trees surrounding them. After a while, Naruto got bored and sat on the ground. Hinata looked down at him and blushed, not sure if she should sit down too. Neji continued to stand, but told Hinata to sit anyways for her feet might get tired. She complied and sat next to the jinchuuriki.

Her clear eyes moved along with her cousin as he walked over to the closest log. In one swift motion he began attacking it, moving his arms elegantly with his palms. Naruto saw this and just snorted.

_'Show off.'_

Hinata didn't bother to look. She was use to seeing her cousin train. In fact, she would sometimes train with him herself, along with Ten Ten who came over quite often.

This continued for a while, until Naruto noticed someone heading over to the training area. He jumped up in excitement and ran over to them, not having put any logical dialogue in his mind. Both Hyugas watched as the blonde ninja continued to run.

"Hey!"

The person turned around to reveal a blue eyed boy with brown hair.

"Hi." Was all he said as Naruto came to a slow stop.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind marrying that girl over there." He took his index finger and pointed in Hinata's direction.

Neji, who had heard every word, quickly ran over to both ninja and shoved Naruto aside. The blue eyed boy looked at them like they were retarded, but he didn't say anything.

"Don't listen to him, he's a freak. What he really meant to say was that the girl over there is Hinata Hyuga, daughter of the head of the Hyuga clan. She is looking for a suitor to help her lead the clan one day."

The boy noticed that the clear eyed ninja was very serious and looked almost like a girl. He quickly glanced over in Hinata's direction, and gave a pleasant smile.

"She's a pretty girl and all, but I'm not interested in getting married."

The blue eyed boy must have forgotten that he came to the training grounds for a reason, because he left right after.

"You know, if you hadn't pushed me aside he would've said yes."

The older Hyuga completely ignored the idiot on the ground and watched as more ninja came their way.

**xXx**

"What's your name?" Neji's cold eyes stared into green ones as he questioned yet another person.

Naruto and Neji had probably created a scene when Naruto started talking to one guy and Neji knocked him out. Fortunately for them, almost everyone at the training grounds had heard what Neji had told the guy, and so now people were starting to come in Hinata's direction.

The heiress had never noticed how weird some of the people in Konoha were. It was difficult to find someone who wasn't crazy, didn't want to marry her just to be clan leader, and who wasn't a complete idiot. After seeing many displays of idiocy from the sane looking ninjas her older cousin decided it would be best to interview them before they made their decision.

The green eyed boy looked at him with this insane look.

"My name… is Joe."

Naruto could practically feel the gloominess around this guy. He looked depressed, and not to mention distraught.

The older Hyuga's eyes narrowed.

"How old are you, Joe?"

"I'm… twenty." His voice lowered a bit as he said 'twenty'.

Hinata was definitely creeped out by the green eyed man. Her cousin noticed this and quickly concluded their interview.

"I'm sorry, but you're not good enough to help lead the clan."

It was like he didn't even hear the insult; instead he just looked creepily in Hinata's direction. The heiress bent her head and did her best to avoid eye contact with him. She was saved as Naruto moved in front of her in a sort of defensive manner.

The man didn't say anything and just turned around and walked away.

"T-That man w-w-was scary."

"You don't have to worry about scary guys like that Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto is here to protect you!" He gave her a thumbs-up and a goofy grin. She only smiled in return.

_'More like Uzafreaky Idiot.' _Neji thought, and smirked at the new name he had given the jinchuuriki.

**xXx**

_'Does his hair defy the laws of gravity?__'_ Naruto thought as Neji interviewed the next person.

Looking back at Hinata he noticed that she looked a little pleased with this one. Even though he probably knew the answer he asked her his question anyways.

"What do you think of him Hinata?"

Her cheeks turned red when she realized how close Naruto was. She kept her composure though as she spoke.

"H-He's very handsome. He reminds me of Sasuke."

Looking back at the boy and tilting his head slightly, Naruto couldn't help but realize that he was a little bit like Sasuke, including the way he talked. Still, the jinchuuriki found his appearance a little odd.

The man had black spiky hair with white starburst in front. His attire was completely black and his eyes were red. His arms were crossed and expression matched his chicken-haired comrade's. Naruto began to listen to the conversation as Neji asked his next question.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Hn. My name is Hiei."

"Hiei, why are you interested in marrying my cousin?"

"I have eye abilities."

"What does that have to do with the Hyuga clan?"

"Hn. My abilities along with her Byakugan can create heirs with tremendous power. The Byakugan will be enhanced with my powers."

"What about leading the clan?"

"I have no interest in leading your clan. If it is Hinata's duty then I will help her."

Neji liked this guy so far. Naruto thought he was too much like Sasuke and probably didn't care at all for Hinata's happiness. The said heiress thought that he was decent, and even good enough to help her lead the clan. Although, she felt like if she married him she would be living a dull life.

Neji looked in Hinata's direction and waited for her decision. Hinata shook her head and Neji turned back to Hiei.

"You are definitely a good choice, and when it comes to my cousin's duties I'm sure you'll be there. What I'm not sure of is if you would pay attention to Hinata-sama more then you do her duties."

"I wouldn't."

_'Geez, talk about blunt.__'_

"Well then, my cousin needs someone-"

"Hn. Spare me the lecture, I'm leaving."

And with that Hiei disappeared.

The trio's eyes widened in shock, but only for a little while. Afterward Neji called up the next person and prepared himself to ask questions.

Upon seeing this, Naruto soon realized something.

"Hold on!"

The brown haired ninja turned to face the jinchuuriki. Hinata just stood there, waiting for Naruto to continue.

"What do you want freak?"

"I want to do my mission! I made a promise to Hinata that _I _would find someone _she _wanted, and I'm sure as hell going to do that!"

The Hyuga heiress could feel a warm feeling in her chest. In a way, she felt special that Naruto had made that promise to her and that he was going to keep it. It made her happy to know that he cared, and at the same time she could feel her heart drop. Her feelings were mixed with happiness and misery. It was his caring ways and his positive attitude that made her fall in love with him in the first place. Even as he tried to help her, as much as she's happy that he _is_ helping her, she wished that he wasn't.

"I have no idea why Tsunade-sama even gave you this mission. You're stupid, pathetic, over-confident, and loud."

"You better take that back!"

"Heh, what are you going to do?"

"POUND YOUR FACE IN!"

"N-Naruto-"

"Hinata, it's my mission!! I wanna do it!!"

His eyes were sincere and yet serious. She's known Naruto long enough to realize that he always keeps promises. Hinata looked at her cousin as he sat with his arms folded and his nose in the air.

"Neji-"

"Hn, if the freak wants to do his mission then I'll let him do it."

The brown haired Hyuga must have also noticed Naruto's sincerity. He got up from his spot on the ground and let Naruto take his place. The blonde put on a goofy grin as he jumped downward and called up the next person.

**xXx**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I'm a ninja, remember?"

"YEAH BUT WHY DO YOU WANNA MARRY HINATA!?"

"I don't, I just came over to see what you were up to. I regret doing that though; I enjoyed my spot under the tree. I can't believe I took all of that effort to walk over here. How troublesome."

And with that, Shikamaru got up, placed his hands behind his head, and walked away. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata watched as he moved his hands in front of his face to yawn.

**xXx**

"Hinata, what has he done to you!?"

"He's done nothing Kiba; Naruto is just doing his mission."

The dog ninja ignored his teammate's cousin and instead continued to question her. Naruto on the other hand wasn't too pleased with his presence and tried to make him go away.

"Can you leave already you're interrupting my mission!"

"Quiet you ugly idiot, I'm talking to Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun, N-Naruto's not doing anything to me, he's just trying to help."

"Okay you heard it from her yourself now leave dog breath!"

Akamaru barked at the sudden insult and gritted his teeth in anger. The jinchuuriki didn't care though; he was more concerned with the two of them leaving. He always thought that Kiba was annoying, and no matter what insult he would throw at the dog boy he would throw another one back. He just couldn't accept the fact that Naruto was better then him, well, that's what Naruto thought.

"I'm not goin' anywhere until you tell me what you're doing!"

"I already said that I'M DOING MY MISSION!!!"

"WHAT MISSION!?"

Neji folded his arms and glared at the two babbling idiots. His poor cousin was doing her best to get them to stop fighting. In fact, he found that she did that a lot when she was around Naruto.

"Kiba, Naruto was given a mission by Tsunade-sama to find Hinata-sama a companion."

Kiba stopped his arguing and looked at Neji, then at his teammate. He was completely astonished, and yet sure of what he heard. His mouth was partially open and for a while he was speechless. Finally the information processed through his brain.

"A… companion? As in a… mate?"

The Hyuga heiress blushed at the choice of words. Naruto was still upset and ready to start a physical fight so he really didn't grasp what he said. Neji just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should have expected that Kiba would use that word; he was from a dog clan.

"Yes… a mate."

Of course, Neji was uncomfortable using the word himself.

"Who… who in the hell would request that mission!?"

"M-My father."

"Your father!? Your father told the Hokage to make this a mission!?"

The Inazuka was enraged.

"TSUNADE SENT THIS LOSER TO DO THIS!!!"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

"He was the only one who would."

"LOSE… what?"

Hinata lowered her head as a silent tension filled the air. Kiba didn't utter another word; he understood and knew better then to say anything. Now that Neji had said it, it made more sense to the dog-loving ninja.

As for Naruto, well, this was news to him.

_'The only one?__ I thought this mission was only given to Sakura-chan. Why am I the only one who said that I would do it?'_

"Wait a minute! The only one!? How many other people did Tsunade ask and how come they wouldn't do the mission!?"

The jinchuuriki was mad. He didn't understand any of it. Why was he the only one? How come no one else would do it? He wanted these questions answered now. He glared at Neji, listening for a response to his outburst.

The older Hyuga already had a reason in his mind and was about to say something…

…but he stopped when he heard his cousin speak.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Her clear eyes stared into his blue ones. Her small body was shaking a little and her voice began to tremble. He could tell that she was frightened.

"T-T-They couldn't d-d-do it b-because…"

They continued to gaze into each other's eyes as Naruto waited patiently for her to answer.

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

**End of Chapter Four**

**---------------------------------xXx---------------------------------**

Oh yeah, I know you all hate me right now, but I needed something to keep the story interesting, and I had this planned for a long time. So, is Hinata going to tell him or is she going to remain silent about her feelings? Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and when/if you review, tell me what you thought about the whole chapter. Was it funny, good, sad, bad, no flames, things like that.

One more thing, sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted this chapter to be somewhat good, so review so I can write the next one!!


End file.
